DESTINY OF THE BEHOLDER - REVISED
by Cra5hovride
Summary: THIS IS A SAD NOTICE PLEASE READ
1. Temper Temper

Ah The one and only Disclaimer: All right for the legalities Square I own nothing from your precious game, although id love too heh. I'm not making any type of profit or cash what so ever from the production of this story. It is entirely beneficial for the people who love to read fan fiction based on final fantasy. ARE WE CLEAR!!!!! GOOD NOW READ ON  
  
AN :(Anything in italics tends to be the person speaking to themselves. My tenses are not all that great, so please bear with me as I'm still learning, and this is my first story, which was given to me by influence of Malice Shaw, and Destiny.  
  
  
  
TEMPER TEMPER ! ! ! !  
  
  
Rinoa and Squall lay upon the grass of the flowery fields, where they once promised to meet each other. Squall left his weapon, Lion Heart on board the Ragnarock, much to Rinoa's pleasure, as they were having a picnic. The sun was setting, ending a romantic day for the couple, leading onto a romantic evening. Squall leaned in close to Rinoa to whisper in her ear three little words ....  
  
..."I love you"...  
  
She leaned in closer to give him a tender loving kiss. As soon as it started the kiss abruptly ceased, as Squall flinched in pain momentarily.  
  
"Squall what's wrong?" Rinoa asked anxiously.  
  
However as soon as the pain left, it came back just as quick, as it racked his entire body in anguish. His blood begins to boil, causing even more affliction to his vulnerable state. It sears through every vein and every muscle in his body. As the temperature increases, so does the screaming from Squall. Rinoa tries to hold onto Squalls hand, however it was in vain, as she was propelled towards a rock, as her hands were burned from Squall's searing skin.  
  
Unexpectedly the gruelling torture discharged from him, and a sudden force of energy pulsates around him and is shot in waves of forcefulness, as it takes Rinoa with it, instantly killing her.  
  
Squall woke up hastily, waking Rinoa in the process.  
  
"Hey honey, what's wrong? You have another one of your nightmares?" inquired Rinoa.  
  
"Yes, I guess it's the work! Why did Cid have to drop all responsibilities on me?!"  
  
"Don't worry sweety, we'll go on a break, and you can take a rest from Garden. You me and the gang."  
  
"I can't Rinoa, I have too many responsibilities, I can't leave Garden, God knows what might happen if I leave."  
  
"Humph fine... We'll talk about this tomorrow!"  
  
"Fine Whatever..!"  
  
"Why didn't I just agree with Rinoa? Hyne knows I could do with a break.. However I can't just up and leave everyone, Hyne knows what might happen to everyone, if Galbaldia decided to take action against us, because of such heavy damage to its city, and the attempted assassination of Vinzer Deiling... I'll just have to talk with Rinoa tomorrow morning and sort this out."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Squall couldn't go back to sleep after that last nightmare, they were too vivid to actually be dreams, which made them all the more real to him. He slowly slipped out of bed, leaving a sleeping Rinoa with her back to him, which made it easier for him to slip out without waking her. He got dressed, and took Lion Heart out of its case. The ember glowing radiance from the blade filled the room, with deep hues of blue. Squall quickly but inaudibly left the room to go to the Training Centre.   
  
As well as the Training Centre being a source of improving the student's skills, it is also a place of meeting after curfew, and relieving the stress of the day, or the day and night in Squall's case. Squall entered the training centre casually, until he went through the metal doors that prevent any of the creatures from escaping the training compound. As Squall entered the main complex, he encountered a Grat, which was not really much of a challenge to him, however it is necessary to build up the strength of the junior classmen. After one strike of Lion Heart, the Grat fell, dissolving into a viscous acidic liquid, which soon evaporated into the damp humid rain forest atmosphere, which is suited to the creatures that habit the deadly grounds.   
  
After an encounter with 6 other Grats, Squall tried searching the around the centre for a more worthy opponent, which could help Squall take his mind of his problems. He and Rinoa have been with each other for a little more than a year, and he feels so much for Rinoa, however open he has become in the presence of his beloved soul mate, he still has problems with expressing his feelings and emotions. He wants to propose to Rinoa, but doesn't know how too. At some point he would like children with her, but he doesn't want to while still working at Garden, because it takes all his time, which would mean that he could not spend time with his family. The last thing he would want is his child regretting that he didn't see his father so much. This angered Squall al the more, as it reminded him of his supposed father Laguna. He hasn't forgiven him for the fact that he was never there for his childhood. Who would, then again there had to be a reason .... shouldn't there?!?  
  
The roar of a T-Rexaur had broken Squall out of his reverie, and back down to a fighting stance, awaiting his opponent's attack. Squall was thinking of his opponent's every attack, and endeavouring to predict his every move, however his thoughts were quickly averted back to Rinoa. The ravenous beast had taken this as his opening window to make his attack, and swiped his tail, lifting Squall high off the ground, and landed with in some foliage that weaved its way around the humid jungle. Squall quickly regained his battle stance and leaped into a frenzied attack, slashing his blade in diagonally, which made a deep cut in the ferocious beast. This only made it more aggravated, and launched itself at Squall, preparing to take him in between its jagged teeth, which were sharp enough to make less than a snack out of him. Squall with his agility, which he had strived to learn through his training as a SeeD soldier, had darted across to the right of the beast.  
  
"Enough foreplay you bastard just fight!" screamed an infuriated Squall.  
  
A huge bellow followed by a growl came as Squalls' reply from the nocturnal warrior. Squall decided to make his next point of attack with magic. Squall began to chant the incantation for a Blizagga spell, when the T-Rex charged down the path ready to take another bite out of Squall. As he finished reciting the spell, two balls of pure blue glowing energy began to form in his tightly clenched fists. He drew his hands towards his chest, and shot both balls of energy towards the rampaging beast. The two energy blasts had swirled around the T-Rex, making it confused, as they both shot up into the air causing 5 icicles to trunk from the ground encasing it in sub zero crystal ice. As the T-Rex had broken free of the ice, the two energy balls had made its decent towards its target, and caused the beast to roar in agony, as one of the balls of pure energy had speared a hole through its head, while the other had frozen it from the inside. This had then caused the bulk that stood before Squall to collide towards the earthy hard ground, shattering the icy form of the once proud T-Rex. The noise of the battle had alerted the many couples that were rendezvousing in the "Secret Area". They all came out and stood in awe of the mess that was spread before them. Never in their lives had they seen this happen to any beast. Squall was shaken about the whole incident that stood before him. Never had he cast such a powerful spell. T-Rex' were weak against ice magic, but never had he cast such a powerful Blizagga. He hadn't even seen Edea cast such a powerful ice attack. She attacked him with the same one, but that was nowhere near as powerful as the one hat he had produced.  
  
Squall had quickly regained his composure and ran back to his dorm, where he left a sleeping Rinoa, before he attracted any more attention from the curious onlookers within the Training Centre.   
  
Squall removed his belts and pants, and put Lion Heart back in its case, as he thought about the events that had taken place. He was confused at what had happened. Where did he even find the power to cast such a powerful spell?   
  
"I think I'll leave magic alone! Even a junction to Eden doesn't boost the power of a user that much, does it?"  
  
If anything, Squall could not fall asleep again. He just laid there in his bed, next to Rinoa, awaiting sunrise, so he can get back to work.  
  
Squall could not figure for the life of him what happened in the Training Centre earlier that night. He began to question the powers of what a G.F can really do. As Squall was junctioned to Shiva, maybe she might know more about the ice attack that he pulled off, desecrating that T-Rex into nothing but shards of crystal.  
  
Over the year, Squall had studied in more detail about G.F' and carried out tests on himself, by communicating with the different G.F' through junctions. Before the Second sorceress war, it has been claimed that G.F junctions can induce a type of temporary amnesia, whereby it can become worse depending on the length of time a person is junctioned. Squall had investigated why this had happened, and once he communed with Shiva, she had explained why the users of G.F' had experienced cases of amnesia. Squall and Shiva had both found a way of junctioning a G.F, without loosing any memory, whereby when junctioning, before it used to be memory resident, which meant that memories were driven out of the mind of the person, whereas now; G.F's tend to exist on many different planes of existence, so therefore the G.F can be resident in the users dream world, which makes the junction still as powerful, and eliminating any memory loss.   
  
Squall had become closer to Shiva, superseding any master and G.F bond, whereby they are friends as well as battle partners. As impersonal as Squall is, he has lowered his barriers to not just Rinoa and his friends, but Shiva as well, which resulted in a more powerful junction at the same time. However as powerful as the junction has become, this still could not explain the sudden appearance of such power.  
  
"I can't explain what's happening Squall I'm sorry. I am as confused as you are my friend"  
  
"But where did it come from?"  
  
"I will talk with the other Guardians and see what they can make of it, but otherwise I don't know what to make of it."  
  
"Don't worry Shiva, I'm sorry if I disturbed you! ... Thank you!"  
  
"Good night Shiva... or what's left of it heh" as Squall mumbled the last part to himself  
  
  
The sun began to rise over the horizon of the Balamb shores. As it began to shimmer across the horizon, emitting a warm glow, which caused the sleepy form of Rinoa to awaken from her sleep. She looked to the left of her, to find that Squall had already awoken and had already left for work in his office where Cid had once taken residence. She sighed remembering the little argument that they had the night before about him taking some time off. She realised that Squall could not leave Garden alone, as he had many responsibilities. She knew that he has so much on his plate, but she needed him as well.   
  
" I wonder if I can get him and the gang to go and take a break at least for two weeks, that's all .... Hmmm I'm sure Xu and Nida can easily take over Squall's job for a while, God knows they have been doing it before he took over, so I'm sure this is a good enough excuse for Squall to escape for a while."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Squall sat on his desk going through a number of underclassmen's files considering their applications to take the upcoming yearly SeeD written and field exams.  
  
"Great another boring day of paperwork. It was so much easier when I had to go on SeeD missions with the rest of the gang. Rinoa was right back in Timber when we first met, by saying what an easy life it must be to follow orders."  
  
Xu entered Squall's office, and took the files that he had finished reviewing, in order to make way for more paperwork. Xu noticed how much of a burden the job was giving him. Since the Ultimecia affair, Squall had just accumulated more tasks, which gave him less time to spend with Rinoa and his friends. This had begun to concern Xu from 4 months ago, as she has seen how troubled he is.   
  
"Thank you Xu! Are there many more files left?"  
  
"Yes Commander, I'm afraid so."  
  
"There is no need for the formalities Xu, we're friends.  
  
"Yes Comm.... sorry Squall!"  
  
"It's alright, just keep em coming"  
  
"Why don't you take a small break before you tackle the rest of these files"  
  
"I can't Xu, I need to finish these so I can try and meet Rinoa for lunch at the cafeteria   
  
Xu left his office, closing the glass door behind her, and turned around, only to be met by passive Rinoa.  
  
"What's wrong Rinoa?" inquired Xu  
  
"Nothing I just can't seem to get Squall away from his work long enough so that he can take a break" grumbled Rinoa  
  
"Heh I know what you mean, I tried to get him to take a break for a short while before he takes on anymore of the underclassmen's files. It's impossible!"  
  
"Xu... you've done all the jobs that Squall's done before right? How did you cope with it at the time?"  
  
"I didn't have to, the responsibilities were divided between myself and other higher ranking officers, such as Quisty and Instructor Bronson."  
  
"Xu.. can I ask you favour" requested Rinoa in an all too innocent tone  
  
"Sure.. What's up?"  
  
"Err.. I don't know how to say this, but is it possible to get Squall out of the office for at least a couple of weeks?"  
  
"Heh yes of course, the trick is actually getting him to listen to you" commented Xu  
  
"The things that worries him is that nobody can take care of Garden while he is gone" exclaimed Rinoa  
  
  
  
  
  
As Xu and Rinoa agreed that Squall needed a break, they both went to the couple's dorm and fished out his suitcase, which was hidden underneath their King size bed. Rinoa left Xu fumbling around in Squall's drawers for some clothes. She blushed at the site of his black boxers, and threw them in the open suitcase behind her. Rinoa had opened the large leather case, which was the housing for the legendary Lion Heart. At this point Xu looked as the bright moon glow, from the luminous blade making the daylight seem dull, in retrospect, grabbed her attention.  
  
"Now I don't think I have ever had the chance to see Lion Heart so close before. I've heard of what Squall's capable of with it, but never witnessed it. It is such a magnificent piece of craftsmanship" graced Xu.  
  
"To tell you the truth Xu, it does nothing more than scare me." Rinoa commented.  
  
"Ever since our the encounter with Ultimecia, I have noticed when Squall made his move to attack her, his technique was more brash and belligerent, as opposed to his composed attacks. It has continued like this every time I see him in battle. Even in the Training centre, which seems to be his only way of keeping himself fit these days."  
  
"Don't worry Rin." Xu comforted "When we all fight, it's just an adrenaline rush, besides what does it have to do with Lion Heart." Questioned Xu.  
  
"Whenever Squall is in any battle, the blade glows a brighter shade of blue, yet it also seems to affect him in some way, making him able to fight harder faster, pushing himself in ways that you could imagine, yet it is not the Squall that I know... I'm scared Xu, I just don't know what to do!"   
  
"Rinoa you have to talk this over with Squall, as this is troubling you deeply as I can see  
  
  
"Let's get on with this packing!" Commented Xu cheerily, trying to take Rinoa's mind off any depressing matters. "We have lots to do" as she held up a pair of boxers, which belonged to none other than Squall.  
  
Both girls burst into fits of laughter, at the expense of the underwear that was before them.  
  
"Hyne I'd love to see Squall's face. If he saw you fishing through his underwear." Commented Rinoa through hysteria.  
  
This just brought about more mirth to the two girls. Eventually after much laughing and time later they finished packing the bags. They took all the luggage to the Ragnarock which was in the docking bay, which had been converted, from the Parking lot.  
  
"Xu keep Squall busy in his office, while I gather the rest of the gang, so they can pack their stuff." Informed Rinoa. "I will call Edea and let her know we are going to pay her a visit."  
  
"You can use the Com-Link in my office .. just be careful," warned Xu "remember his office is just next to mine."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was that time of day when Zell's stomach made a call that was all too familiar to the canteen ladies. To his revelation, he managed to actually get some of the infamous hot- dogs of Balamb Garden. He took his tray and sat down in the corner of the cafeteria. He took one of his hotdogs, and took some mustard and squeezed the yellow sauce over the brown meat. He sniffed the aroma of the feast before him and opened his mouth to take a huge bite out of it, when all of a sudden he notices Rinoa running towards him. Out of instinct he placed his beloved hotdog back on the plate, and stood to see what was wrong with Rinoa.  
  
"Hey Rin, what's the rush" inquired Zell.  
  
"You are Zell" Rinoa stated, which just confused Zell even more. "Go to your dorm, and pack your bags, we're going for a break to the orphanage"  
  
"EXCELLENT!!! this place is getting waaaaaaaaayyyyy too boring! How'd you manage to rope Squall into going?" Questioned Zell.  
  
"He doesn't know just yet!" smiled Rinoa.  
  
"Ah I seeeee!" said Zell in childish voice.  
  
"If you see the rest of the gang, pass the message on. We are going to meet in the docking bay by the Ragnarock in an hour. By this time I'm going to get Squall" directed Rinoa   
  
"Okay Rin see you in an hour" remarked a sprinting Zell  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Selphie was up on the ladder, removing the decorations from a party held last week, while Irvine was holding the ladder for her. A pretty young brunette who wore a beautiful flower in hair shiny auburn hair, which is quite a contradiction in terms, due to her being a SeeD who has been trained to fight and kill. Abruptly the serenity was broken by a speeding bolt of Zell, which caused Selphie to drop her hammer, which left a very irate Irvine as it landed on his foot.   
  
"Ouchhhhh!" cried Irvine  
  
"Ha serves you right for looking at that girl" screamed Selphie, as she hit him on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey come on sweetypie, you know you're the only one for me." Whined Irvine  
  
"What's all the rush about Zell?" enquired Selphie  
  
"T.....T.h..er.e y..o..u are" Gasped a breathless Zell.  
  
"Whoa calm down there" instructed Irvine "Take a breath, then say what you have to say"  
  
After a few minutes, Zell regained his composure and explained the news about their trip to the orphanage.  
  
"Alright Zell, you go find Quistis and we'll go and inform Raijin and Fujin, pack our stuff and meet you up in 45 minutes in the docking bay"  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
There was nothing but pure silence inside the brightly lit classroom of Quistis Trepe as she was marking a number of her student's homework. She sat at her wooden mahogany desk, with the monitor reflecting its light onto her beautifully etched features. Quistis was bored with the current life of Balamb Garden, and needed a well deserved break, due to her re-taking up her position as instructor after the Ultimecia incident. Everything was so tranquil, until yet again a speeding bolt of Zell came rushing through the sliding doors of the classroom. This time before he spoke he took a few breaths, as Quistis watched him with utter amusement as he tried to compose himself yet again.  
  
"What's the rush Zell" Giggled Quistis  
  
"Ok you know how much you wished to have a holiday, well now is your chance. Go and get your bags packed, we're gonna visit Matron in the orphanage." Exclaimed Zell.  
  
"Alright, but what about Squall?" queried Quistis "I thought that he would not be able to go anywhere due to him saying that he had so much work and all?"  
  
"Ah don't worry about that Rinoa has him hooked.... I hope!" assured Zell.  
  
"Ok I'll see you later!" commented Quistis, as she ran out of her classroom, leaving all her papers behind, for the instructor that would cover her lessons.  
  
  
  
  
AN: OK GUYS I GOT SERIOUSLY SOME POSITIVE REVIEWS WHEN I POSTED UP MY BETA CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. I STILL BELIEVE THAT I COULD HAVE PUT MORE ONTO THIS CHAPTER, AS I WANTED IT TO BE LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU THE READERS TO ENJOY. I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY READING THIS CHAPTER AND OTHER FUTURE ONES, AS I HAVE WRITING THIS. HOPEFULLY THERE WILL BE MORE. I WOULD ONCE AGAIN LIKE TO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO DID HELP ME IN BOOSTING MY CONFIDENCE TO WRITE THIS STORY. WITHOUT THEM I WOULD NEVER HAVE POSTED THIS. AS ALWAYS I WOULD APPRECIATE REVIEWS ONCE YOU HAVE READ THIS STORY, AS I STILL AM NERVOUS ON WRITING THE REST. IF YOU HAD ANY IDEAS THAT YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE HAPPEN, PLEASE DO TELL ME, AND SEND ME AN EMAIL, PREFERABLY TO cra5hovride@btinternet.com I WOULD BE VERY GREATFUL.   
  



	2. The Gathering

THE GATHERING !!!  
  
  
Selphie and Irvine had finished packing, and went to visit Raijin and Fujin who were relaxing in the Disciplinary Committee, (DC) quarters. It was a fine bright day, whereby there was nothing much to do. The DC was not the same without Seifer, ever since he disappeared after the time compression, nobody knew if he survived or not. In result Raijin and Fujin returned to Garden and were reaccepted due to the circumstances, and became part of the gang, as they had no one to turn to when they returned. They escaped Lunatic Pandora, by jettisoning them selves through one of the many escape pods of the obscure ship, and when they returned to Balamb, they trained hard and passed their SeeD exams a month later and now hold a high SeeD rank.   
  
Raijin's simple, yet annoying behaviour had slowly dissipated, but not entirely. He may have acted dumb, but he was very observant of the surroundings behind him and knew when and when not to talk. However Fujin her cold and icy demeanour had disappeared, she spoke more in full sentences, leaving her monosyllabic speech impediment behind.   
  
After a few months passed, Raijin had matured slightly as Fujin began to notice this, and acted less violent towards the hulking young man that always stood by her. She knew that he meant well, even if he did have the tendency to be infuriating without knowing it, however Fujin began to take a liking to him, as he was always beside her, and has never let her down as a friend. The two decided to start things slowly as a general couple, which slowly took its pace over the years, as each fell deeply in love with the other. One could say that the disappearance of Seifer brought around many good changes in people; conversely he will be missed by many.  
  
"Hey guys whassup," cried a cheerful Selphie  
  
"Same as usual Selphie" murmured Fujin  
  
" Nothin's the same without Seifer ya know!  
  
Fujin looked down in remorse, only confirming the fact that Raijin stated.  
  
"Well hey guys come on, we got some time off. We're going to the orphanage, it's gonna be FUN! FUN! FUN! As Selphie tried to brighten the mood of the conversation   
  
"Thanks Selphie ya know! It'll be cool ya know! Thanked Raijin (AN: Do I really need to do that for Raijin everyone knows its him YA KNOW! LOL)  
  
"Ok guys, meet us in 40 minutes at the Docking Bay.  
  
"See ya ya know!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Rinoa entered Xu's office wearily, remembering her warning that Squall's office was only next-door. She creped over to the vid phone on her desk, glancing across the room, only to see Squall's office. She heard murmuring voices coming from the room. Rinoa had turned back to the vid phone and dialled the sequence of digits, in order to talk to Edea. Ever since Cid left Garden he decided that it would be a good idea to install a videophone system in the orphanage, in order to see how things are. After all the years that he dedicated for the wondrous establishment, he wanted to leave as it was becoming too stressful, yet he couldn't help worrying about it and his children. Even though he was a headmaster, he was also very paternalistic with hi students, more over with the orphanage gang.  
  
Once Rinoa got through. The Balamb logo was replaced by the image of a beautiful young lady, none other than Edea, whose features were lit by the wondrous sunset beaming through the windows. Sounds of children playing could be heard in the background. When Edea returned to the orphanage she drew up plans of rebuilding the previously run down building.  
  
"Hello Matron" greeted Rinoa "Sorry to bother you...."  
  
"Don't be silly child, you are more than welcome. It's lovely to see a familiar face. We haven't talked in a while, is everything alright dear?" Queried Edea  
  
"No! No! Everything's ok, its just you know the last time we talked, you said that we could see you….. well...."  
  
"Oh that would be wonderful dear!" Interrupted Edea with glee.  
  
Rinoa smiled with content, however there was a mixture of other emotions playing on her smile. Edea took notice of this.  
  
"Thank you Matron! We'll be heading to you later on, with the Ragnarock.  
  
"What's wrong dear? Worried Edea "You look troubled  
  
Rinoa could only suppress the anguish within her. She let out a sigh not out of protest, but of emotional defeat.  
  
"That'll be too long a story, it's best I tell you when I see you! I'm sorry Matron!"  
  
Don't be dear I'll be awaiting your arrival. I'll tell Cid of the good news, I'm sure he'll be happy.  
  
"See you later Matron and thanks again"  
  
"Take care dear!" comforted Matron  
  
"I will! Bye!"  
  
Rinoa terminated the conversation and thought about all the things that now need to be done. There was half an hour to do everything in.  
  
"Thank Hyne! That was the easy part, now for the hard part!" thought Rinoa out loud, as she looked at the door leading to Squall.  
  
Rinoa stepped up to the door and listened carefully and heard Xu and Squall talking. She composed herself and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" gestured Squall  
  
"Ah thank Hyne, I just about ran out of ideas to keep him busy," exclaimed Xu.  
  
"Sorry Xu, I made it as quick as I could apologised Rinoa.  
  
Squall just sat at his desk, looking at both Rinoa and Xu in confusion, wondering what they were talking about".  
  
"What's going on? And why were you trying to keep me busy?" Questioned Squall, as he looked at the two girls.  
  
Both girls looked at each other then at Squall, and burst out in fits of laughter.  
  
"All will be revealed Squally," said Rinoa in a sugary childish voice.  
  
All Squall could do was look even more bemused, as he was dragged by both Xu and Rinoa to the Docking bay, where the rest of the crew were.  
  
"Why are we going to the Docking bay?" Questioned Squall "There's nothing here but the Ragnarock."  
  
"I know!" exclaimed Rinoa.  
  
"I don't have time for games Rinoa" interrupted an irritated Squall. "I have lots of work that needs to be done, you should know that Xu, you're the one who gave it to me."  
  
When Squall saw the rest of the gang seated by the entrance of the magnificent dragon ship, it did nothing but confuse him more.  
  
"You ARE going on a break, whether you like it or not" exclaimed Rinoa " Now that the rest of the gang are coming, it should prove a greater incentive for you to go, as you'd be letting them down as well. Your bags are packed, with a little help from Xu of course," pointed out Rinoa.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wh..... " Squall started to say  
  
"....atever you do, don't you even say that word" threatened Rinoa. "We are going, and Xu will take care of your work. Garden will not blow up, so take a break with us please..." Rinoa pleaded.  
  
Everyone just looked in amusement, as Squall had relented. It made him smile slightly, which brought relief to Rinoa, as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly, as she planted a tender kiss on his lips  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Who was on the vid-link sweetheart?" called Cid from the lounge  
  
"Oh it was Rinoa. Her and the other children are coming over later this evening." Exclaimed Edea.  
  
"Ah that would be great." Answered Cid "It has been a while since we have seen them.  
  
The orphanage was a wonderful building filled with many memories. It was rebuilt after the Sorceress war, hence restoring it back to its former glory. The once filled garden of children has returned, and the noise of crying children and laughing children fill the void once more in both Edea's and Cid's hearts.  
  
"WAAHHHHH! Matwen" cried a small boy no older than 4 years old.  
  
"What's wrong now Sho?" questioned Edea  
  
"Luwk's huwting me agin" cried Sho in a strong Galbaldian accent.  
  
At the sound of his name, Luke Mortisse ran for cover, by fleeing towards the rocks that led to the Lighthouse. Edea witnessed the young tyrant scampering off through the corner of her eye.  
  
"LUKE!" hollered Edea "get over here now." Demanded the now angered Matron. One thing the calm lady required order within the orphanage, especially if they run away from her.  
  
"What did I tell you about hurting and bullying Sho?" questioned Matron. "What makes you want to hurt him?"  
  
"He wooks funny when he cwys" stated Luke "I can't helwp it Matwen"  
  
"You better young man" warned Edea "Otherwise you won't be going outside to play with the others."  
  
I'm sowwy Sho!"  
  
"That's better, now off with you, both of you." Smiled Edea  
  
This scene made the motherly lady laugh, as she recollected memories of Squall, Zell and Seifer. At one point Zell was picked on by Squall and Seifer. These two were inseparable at one point, as they went around bullying Zell, however that all changed when Ellone came around. At that point Seifer became jealous as he thought that Squall didn't want to be his friend any more. This then made Edea think more about Seifer. She turned her head and looked at the fireplace, and admired the magnificent craftsmanship pinned against the wall that is Hyperion, the weapon that was once used to protect her by her temporal knight .... Seifer Almasy.  
  
The once Sorceress, returned Matron missed Seifer as much as she missed the rest of the gang. To her they were all her children, whether they were troublesome or not. As one of the children of the orphanage, he was unique. Troublesome yet unique. His arrogance tended to get in the way of his full potential. Even though Edea was possessed she was still able to see and sense her surroundings, as well as knowing what she was doing. She thought about how loyal he was to her, even though he too was possessed.  
  
Nobody knows what happened to the fallen knight, as he had disappeared after time compression. Neither Raijin nor Fujin knew of what happened to him, they had assumed him dead. His two only friends had held a funeral on his behalf with the aid of Edea and Squall.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
The bay doors opened, releasing sunlight into the dimly lit space. A thin beam spread across the shiny red exterior of a curvaceously designed craft. The beam of light spread evenly across the body of the familiar dragon like ship, revealing it in all its glory. The ships thrusters were engaged to depart from the launch pad. The Ragnarock sped away from the beautiful floating Garden. Squall was at the pilot's helm, whereas Quistis was navigating, Irvine and Selphie were sitting in the corner of the ship, Zell was shadow boxing in the corner of the ship, and Rinoa was next to Squall, thinking of the things that need to be said to Edea, when she arrives, as there s a lot on her mind.  
  
"I don't knowif I've done the right thing by leaving Garden" Exclaimed Squall. "Something might happen while we're gone..."  
  
"Stop worrying Squall!" comforted Rinoa. "Everyone will be fine. Xu and Nida will be more than able to run Garden without you. We all need this holiday, especially you."  
  
"I know Rinoa, but I can't help but worry. I'm responsible for the thousands of SeeDs and Seed cadets that lives under Garden." Retorted Squall  
  
"I'm going to my quarters!" addressed Squall to the rest of the gang. "Selphie, take over please!"  
  
"Woohoo!" squealed Selphie "Hang on to your seats!"  
  
"And please no flying tricks during this trip" pleaded Squall  
  
"Ok!" hummed Selphie.  
  
Squall walked towards the elevator, where Rinoa followed sit. They descended to one of the many rooms of the ship that once belonged to the now dead crew of the Ragnarock. The metal doors slid open and revealed Squall strolling into the room, and slumping down on his bed. Rinoa sat down beside him running her hand through his smooth dark brown locks.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Questioned Rinoa "There's something on your mind I can tell."  
  
Squall recollected his memories from last night's events in the Training Centre. He relented, as the stress of the work was getting to him, as well as trying to understand the recent events. He needed to tell someone. Who better than his soul mate. He explained everything to her from the previous night's events.  
  
"Squall you can tell me anything that is on your mind, you know that right?" Assured Rinoa. "I won't pressure you about your problems, however you must tell me yourself. As a couple we must stick by each other, and help each other through our problems. Hopefully this trip shall help you take your mind off things and we can spend some time with each other."  
  
"I would love that Rinoa." Replied Squall in a deeper huskier tone, as opposed to his usual indifferent one. "We have lots of things that need sorting out."  
  
Rinoa nodded in response, knowing full well that there are problems.  
  
Squall leaned into Rinoa and hugged her tightly; she returned his affection with a kiss to his forehead as a mother would to her child. The bond between the two lovers is far beyond that of a standard couple. They are bound as Sorceress and Knight, yet they act as equals as opposed to one ranking the other.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Centra's horizon came into view from the cockpit of the Ragnarock. Selphie brought them in slowly, as the terrain of the mysterious Centra continent, is similar to the rocky landscape of Esthar, however Esthar doesn't look as if it has had an atomic bomb plunged through it. The Ragnarock descended on the grassy meadow next to the orphanage, which was free from monsters.  
  
Cid noticed the giant red beast landing, as he called Edea so they could both greet the gang as they come out.  
  
The bay door opened from the hull of the ship, as Zell was the first to leave the ship, rushing to see Edea. He hugged her tightly, as he missed his motherly Matron. To him he had two mothers, Matron and Ma Dincht. He released Edea to go and greet Cid as well.  
  
The rest of the gang followed suit from Zell, and greeted their foster parents, however Squall did not hug Cid, but shook hands with him, as he felt some kind of resentment towards the elderly man, because of throwing the responsibilities of Garden on him.  
  
  
AN: OK GUYS I GOT SERIOUSLY SOME POSITIVE REVIEWS WHEN I POSTED UP MY BETA CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. I STILL BELIEVE THAT I COULD HAVE PUT MORE ONTO THIS CHAPTER, AS I WANTED IT TO BE LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU THE READERS TO ENJOY. I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY READING THIS CHAPTER AND OTHER FUTURE ONES, AS I HAVE WRITING THIS. HOPEFULLY THERE WILL BE MORE. I WOULD ONCE AGAIN LIKE TO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO DID HELP ME IN BOOSTING MY CONFIDENCE TO WRITE THIS STORY. WITHOUT THEM I WOULD NEVER HAVE POSTED THIS. AS ALWAYS I WOULD APPRECIATE REVIEWS ONCE YOU HAVE READ THIS STORY, AS I STILL AM NERVOUS ON WRITING THE REST. IF YOU HAD ANY IDEAS THAT YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE HAPPEN, PLEASE DO TELL ME, AND SEND ME AN EMAIL, PREFERABLY TO cra5hovride@btinternet.com I WOULD BE VERY GREATFUL.   
  



	3. First day of Bliss ???

FIRST DAY OF BLISS ???  
  
Night had settled in revealing a wondrous luminous moon whose rays shone so brightly reflecting off the shiny individual bricks that made up the foundation of the orphanage. Each of the gang had taken advantage of heading off to bed early. All lay asleep and undisturbed, apart from Squall, who was enduring another bout of these forsaken nightmares. Rinoa lay sound asleep beside her companion unbeknownst that he was having another nightmare. The further Squall went through the dreamscape the more intense it became. Each time he would go through the recurrence of these false yet harsh reality, the platinum ring that he wears around his finger glows a bright moon glow, which lights up the room. As the moon's glow also beams down upon the orphanage, many rays penetrate the glass windows and fill the room with a glow, that similar of the mysterious weapon known as Lionheart. With each fleeting moment that passes through the night the ring glowed, filling the room with luminescent colours. Rinoa slowly stirred and tried to push Squall's hand away from her face, as she believed that the moonlight was being reflected off his ring. With such slight contact, did Squall suddenly jerk up from his outlandish trance, bringing him back into the material world, also ending the glowing of the ring, which bears the insignia of the most powerful Guardian Force.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Squall awoke early, as the nightmares were persistent. He went to spot that he shared his feelings with Rinoa for the first time, on the grassy hill. The sun began to peak across the horizon, as he lay across the grass.  
  
Rinoa stirred slightly as she moved her sleepy form into a more comfortable position, as she lazily attempted to place her arm across her lover. As her hand made a deft thud on the bed sheets, she felt them to be cold, as opposed to the supposed warmth of a Squall Leonheart. Rinoa now fully awaken by the fact that Squall was not in bed, had gone out in her nightgown, as she felt the urge to go to the spot they made their promises to each other. She tip toed behind Squall as her bare feet sank into the luscious green grass with every step that she took. She kneeled on the soft ground hovering above a lying Squall. She bent down to land a sweet tender kiss on his lips. Rinoa formed herself beside Squall as she partially hugged him, while resting her head on his defined chest. He returned the loving gesture with a light squeeze, and a gentle kiss to her forehead.  
  
"Couldn't sleep again huh?"  
"Yeah.... they're just getting worse and worse each time" answered Squall. " I thought being way from Garden might help take my mind of things, but its only worse. They're just so vivid and real, which makes them more and more painful to witness."  
  
"Edea might be able to help you." Offered Rinoa "She has always been good at interpreting dreams"  
  
"Maybe.. There's no harm in asking I guess!" Squall thought out loud.  
  
"It's such a beautiful scene" admired Rinoa changing the subject, as she stroked Squall's deep dark brown hair. She slowly wiped his bangs away, allowing her visual access to his beautiful eyes. Each holding many answered questions, and so much emotion that has been withheld over the many years of forming a barrier against the world.  
  
Squall only sighed in response to Rinoa's comment.  
  
"I wish that we could spend the rest of our lives watching such beauty, instead of spending our time in such a hectic place all the time." Commented Squall.  
  
Squall leant his head towards Rinoa, and planted a kiss on her tender rose lips, and hugged her in affection, wishing for this moment to never end.  
  
"We'd better get back to our room and get ready." Advised Rinoa. "This is the first day of our holiday.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
The sound of knocking on a door stirred a sleepy Zell, as he attempted to ignore whoever it was. The knock came again but this time even louder. With each knock the louder it became, annoying Zell even more. It became so loud, Zell couldn't take it anymore, he flew out of his bed and opened his door.  
  
"IF THIS AINT A BEAUTIFUL SCANTILY CLAD WOMAN KNOCKING ON MY DOOR THEY'RE DEA........d.." screamed Zell, until he actually opened the door to reveal a 7 foot long fat juicy looking hotdog, bearing a large fork and razor sharp knife with a serrated blade, that made Zell cower beyond belief. The scared young man decided to take a couple of steps backwards, only to be met by another one just as mean looking and just as scary.  
  
"This can't be for real" exclaimed Zell "I'm sorry I never even liked to eat you guys... I'm not saying you don't taste good... I am no wait I'm not .. I don't taste good honestly." The seven-foot monster behind Zell took produced a large yellow bottle from behind which Zell didn't recognise until he saw the label that read "Mr Johnny's Extra HOT Mustard" As the one in front of him prepared to dive its eating utensils at the cowering young man he closed his eyes wishing for this to be a dream....  
  
All of a sudden everything went quiet, as Zell shot out of his bed.   
  
"Thank Hyne it was a dream!" Gasped Zell  
  
As the young man gathered his composure, the door knocked followed by an all exuberant Selphie, and Irvine in tow, with a plate of none other than hotdogs, which made the eyes of Zell widen in fear. He picked himself up and ran through the door knocking Irvine over onto the bed.  
  
"What did I say?" Queried Selphie.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
It was the time of the morning when everyone was awake, including all the kids from the orphanage, who were all eating their breakfast. In fact everyone was eating apart from a certain spiky headed individual, which may have been put off food ohh say for quite some time heh heh. (Sorry getting carried away I tend to speak my mind very unhealthy).  
  
Matron and Cid had joined the gang for breakfast, which consisted of a hearty meal of eggs, hotdogs, fruit salad and freshly squeezed orange juice.  
  
"Matron... there's something I've been meaning to ask you..." queried Squall  
  
"Yes dear?  
  
"Lately I have had these obscure nightmares, which do nothing but scare me.... It just feels more than real... It feels more real than a dream ever could."  
  
"What is it about" enquired Edea  
  
"I don't know..... Rinoa and strangely enough Griever play a massive role in this nightmare, however every time I have one, the story progresses further. Basically I'm in the fields by the hillside next to the orphanage, and I'm with Rinoa, everything is fine, until I'm struck with such immense pain that feels so real, so real in fact that even after the episode, I can still fell it. The pain persists, and then Griever appears and attempts to make an attack against Rinoa. He mauls at her body, not allowing her to even retaliate. I.... I. just don't know all of a sudden why Griever is in this dream and what it all means." Stammered Squall  
  
"I see child...." commented Edea as she pondered through the vivid description that was given to her.  
  
Everyone around their table had become silent, as they had listened to the story that had been told, and were just as confused as Squall was. Rinoa had wondered many a time about the symbol that Squall had decorated his body with, as it was obscure that he has had it longer than he can remember.  
"Matron.... where did Squall get the Griever necklace and ring from, as he cannot even remember where he got it from." Questioned Rinoa  
  
This question managed to gather a response from the rest of then gang as they tried as hard as they could to remember Squall without either items of jewellery.  
  
"The first time I had opened the orphanage, everything was in full swing, I had many young children to take care of, gradually over the years each one of you came at different intervals in time. It was coming into the afternoon whereby there was a sign that one of Centra's infamous rainstorms coming around. It was very quiet that day, then during the storm an elderly lady had rushed into the orphanage to take cover from the storm, however she was not alone, she was carrying a small child, who looked no older than 3 weeks old. She wanted me to take the child in, she said it was not hers, but the mother had died, just after giving birth." Edea stammered during the last part, knowing full well of whom she was talking of.  
  
"Are you ok Matron" inquired Selphie, with a similar worried look on her face as the rest of the gang and Cid shared.  
  
"Yes dear I'm fine thanks...... Let's continue."  
  
"The elderly was known as Francesca, and she was from the village of Winhill. I had asked about where the father of the child was, but she was not reluctant in giving out that information. She told me that the mother of the child had wanted her son to be named Squall. Now the lady had also given me a small brown leather pouch, which contained two items of jewellery, one a ring and a necklace, which both contained the strange engravings of a lion. As I was still empowered with sorceress abilities, I felt such power, however I didn't know whether it was from the items themselves or just the fact that they bore the insignia of the lion. No one really knew of Griever, until you had fought against him, however among the sorceresses he is very much known as a great force."  
  
Squall had taken as much of this new information as he could, when he remembered his original gunblade also bore the insignia of the great beast.  
  
"Matron when I first took up gunblade practise, I had my first weapon, however that bore the insignia of Griever also."  
  
"I always thought that you had it engraved yourself" interjected Cid "I don't remember giving it to you with it engraved I'm almost sure that it was brand new"  
  
"I can't remember much of anything back then, it's all very vague." Commented Squall. "Thank Hyne that my relationship with Shiva has helped me with retaining most of my memory."   
  
"Did the woman know who my family was?" Enquired Squall  
  
"No, however she did mention that your mother's family name was Leonheart, that's how you came to bare that name." I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help dear"  
  
"No Matron, you have helped a lot, I never knew most of this, I just need to know why I'm having these dreams, and how I can put an end to them."  
  
"Let's just put this aside and I shall think about this matter some more, in the meantime you do what you came here to do and that's to enjoy yourselves."  
  
"I agree with Edea here Squall, go on it's a lovely day, so go off and enjoy yourselves."  
  
The rest of the gang agreed, as they went their separate ways around the orphanage. Selphie and Irvine had gone round the back into the garden to play with the rest of the children, well mainly Selphie did, but Irvine had followed her as he always did. Raijin and Fujin had gone to the seaside to enjoy the view. Zell had gone to the far end of the beach to go and do some fishing, and Quistis had decided to stay with Edea and help around with the daily chores, whereas Squall went back to his dorm and decided to get some much needed sleep, and Rinoa had walked with Squall to their room, but decided to join Selphie and Irvine.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
The sun shone brightly across the field, a breeze flowed gently swaying each blade of grass, as Rinoa and Squall lay on the grass, as they were basking in all the glory of the bright golden sun. Squall leaned in to Rinoa planting a sweet gentle kiss on her lips, as the romance between them got heavier so did the passionate kissing. Squall leaned in once again, but yet flinched in pain. The young man jumped back in surprise, and was felt another wave of pain flush throughout his entire body, he collapsed to one knee. Rinoa tried to aid him in getting up, however her attempts were futile, because of the pain that thrashed around inside him was the heating of his blood stream, making contact more than irritable, and is whole body turn a deeper shade of red, than one would get from a sun burn. Her hand baulked back as quickly as she had placed it on Squall's arm. She turned her hand around only to see skin peeling away and that she had received second degree burns.  
  
"What's happening Squall.... Squall please talk to me" Screamed Rinoa through hysteria, as she watched her lover become tormented through pain.   
  
Rinoa had taken a few steps away from the screaming young man, as she observed a blue aura surround the man, she was scared, she was filled with fear, not just fear of what was happening to Squall, but fear of him, as his eyes gave off a golden glow, which alternated to a deep crimson red. The boy had no control over his actions, as he summoned a large ball of emblazing power into one constrained blue blazing fireball, which was aimed directly at Rinoa's confused and scared form. Before the altered Squall unleashed the ball of energy, Rinoa noticed that the blue aura that rose around him had taken shape, which resembled a foe that she had once fought. It looked as menacing as it first had been when she had primarily encountered it, as it had the form of a fierce beast, which was none other than Griever itself, which had manifested itself within her dearest who was about to slaughter her.   
  
Rinoa cold not use any magic offensive spells to attack, as it would surely kill her lover instantly maiming his mortal body. All she could do was stand there in fear of her lover rather than her life.   
  
Rinoa walked back inside the orphanage and gently entered her room as not to awaken Squall, however when she walked in she saw not just a troubled Squall who was suffering more of his nightmares, but his hand was glowing a bright shade of blue, which was surprisingly intense, due to the daylight that was coming in through the windows. Rinoa instinctively woke Squall up from his frightening vision; he was covered in sweat from the tossing and turning throughout his ordeal. The heavy bags under his eyes were beginning to show more prominent on his features.  
  
"Squall are you ok? Enquired Rinoa with an anxious tone to her voice.  
  
"I'm fine Rinoa I just had another nightmare. that's all" assured Squall "There is nothing to be all excited about.  
  
"Squall when you were having your nightmare, there was something strange happening to your ring. It glowed an obscure hue of blue, which scared me to say the least. Please take the ring off for now." Pleaded Rinoa.  
  
Squall removed his ring and handed it to Rinoa who had kept it for safe keeping until she went to see Matron. For now she stayed with Squall as he lay in bed. She sat beside his sleepy form, comforting him, wiping his bangs aside as she kissed him on his forehead massaging his shoulders, making him feel more relaxed. He finally drifted off to sleep peacefully for once. Rinoa took the ring out of her pocket, and looked at the ring closely, and wondered why the glowing had occurred. She found an inscription on the inside of the sliver band, which was written in an unfamiliar text to Balamb, Galbaldia, Trabia or Esthar.  
  
  
AN: WOW WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK IS HAPPENEING HERE. BEFORE I GO ON, I MUST EXPRESS MY CONDOLONCES TO THE PEOPLE OF THE US AS I LIVE IN THE UK AND HAVE WATCHED THE HORROR THAT HAS TAKEN PLACE ON THE 11th SEPTEMBER. MAY GOD REST THEIR SOULS, AND MAY WE ALL CONGRATULATE THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE DEDICATED THEIR TIME AND EFFORTS IN HELPING THE CAUSE.   
  
OK BACK TO THE STORY SO FAR I HAVE DECIDED TO SPLIT MY ORIGAINAL FIRST CHAPER TO TWO PARTS AS KEEPING UP WITH THE LENGTH THAT I HAVE CURRENTLY DONE IS HARD AS I HAVE TO MAKE SURE I DON'T LEAVE IT TOO LONG TILL I UPDATE WITH NEW CHAPTERS, SO I DECIDED TO KEEP IT AROUND 7 PAGES ON AVERAGE PER CHAPTER, F ANYONE DOESN'T LIKE I PLEASE TELL ME AND ISHALL ATTEMPT TO MAKE I LONGER FOR YOU GUYS. AND AGAIN IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU FEEL COULD BE ADDED TO THE STORY TO IMPROVEIT I WOULD APPRECIATE IT THANX. PLEASE SEND SUGGESTIONS TO cra5hovride@btinernet.com . THANKS AGAIN  
  



	4. Lost Yet Found !!!

"Squall It's best that you do not wear the ring for a while my child" exclaimed Edea "What Rinoa described may be the cause co

**AN: IF YOU COULD PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

** **

**LOST YET FOUND!!!**

"Squall It's best that you do not wear the ring for a while my child" exclaimed Edea "What Rinoa described may be the cause contributing to your nightmares."

Squall looked back at the ring that was held within his palm, which he had worn for practically all his life, as he tried to think back to times that he hadn't worn it, apart from when he gave it to Zell, however that was a different set of circumstances.

_"What connection do I bear with Griever?! Where are thee nightmares coming from, and why all of a sudden is Griever manifesting itself into my life?_" Thought Squall. _"I wonder if Shiva knows anything that has been happening, or if she has picked up anything out of the ordinary from my dreams or thoughts._

_ _

As if without asking any further questions, did the ice beauty known as Shiva answer his questions.

"When you fall into a deep sleep, your dreams begin to occur." Stated Shiva. "However as your asleep, many of the other Guardian Forces become distressed, with an over balance of power, as a new power signature emanates from you, however we cannot tell if it is you or just the fact Griever is in your dreams." 

This left Squall in a state, as to pondering the facts that he already knew about Griever or albeit what little he knew. What did he know of Griever? He knew now that he wore a ring from when he was a child, and was given it by his mother, however where did she get it from, and why has his sword got the same engraving of the great beast? 

Squall lay on his bed closed his eyes, and began to concentrate, as he felt the all too familiar surroundings of the ice cold dwelling of the beautiful lady Shiva. Squall admired his surroundings, as he noticed many glaciers encircling the ground upon which he stood. There were also many large icicles, which hung from above. The ice was visually attractive to look at, especially with its different array of colours of blues and whites, giving off an almost crystalline effect, as it glints a reflection of light, which transpired from a crack in the above caverns. Before Squall stood before the almighty Ice maiden, who stared at the young leather clad man with admiration, love and care. 

"It's lovely to see you again Shiva."

"Please Squall. You know you don't have to be so formal with me."

"Heh ok Kaldea, whatever you say"

"The rest of your companions are right, you have changed a lot in the past few years. Rinoa has done you great good … You look out for her, cause you'll never know what you have till its gone and taken away from you" sighed Shiva

"Is everything alright Kaldea?" Questioned Squall as he looked over the beautiful young female who began to form tears in her eyes.

She regained her composure, as she reminisced about her once long time lover, however under circumstances he was killed yet never forgotten.

"Is it … Delan?" Enquired Squall about he young lady's precedent lover, with the sounding of compassion in replacement of his former cold demeanour.

Kaldea nodded slightly as Squall stepped closer to her, and outstretched his arms embracing her, as she rested her head into his chest. Among the years Squall had got to know many facts about her, which she had not revealed to any other person, or many of the other Guardian Forces. They both sat on the ground and talked for some time about the strange occurrences in Squall's dreams. Throughout Squall's junction to Shiva, he had learned many things about GF's, however got to know more about her than any of the others, from her fighting skills, to her life throughout the past. Shiva taught him a method in which he could talk within her realm, instead of talking through mind gossip. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The sun shone brightly throughout the land of Centra the sea was calm, and the kids were all outside playing, however, young Luke Mortisse decided to wander off on his own to the shore of the beach, where he knew so well not to be there on his own. He sat down on the soft smooth grainy sand, in which he dug his small hand into it and let it fall from his small chubby little fingers. The waves came towards the young by and came up to his feet, which took away the fallen sand and made the ground even smooth again once more. The young boy stared across the horizon and made out that something was floating towards him. The inquisitive young lad identified the object as a person, which wasn't awake. When the body washed ashore, the young lad wasted no time, as he ran towards the body finding that this whole scenario interested him. He knelt down beside the motionless body, and decided to poke it, and jumped back in case it moved. Seeing as the body was restful, he went back down towards it, an attempted to open it's eyelids, revealing bright beautiful blue eyes, which never looked back at his intense bold brown ones, he let go of the eyelids, which flopped back immediately.

Luke continued to look the body over trying to prod it to get some response, yet to no avail. He was so intrigued with his find, that he never even noticed young Vonnie Stark hiding behind the rocks, watching the youngster intently. She never saw the body that lay in front of him, as he knelt beside it all the time, however when he stood back, Vonnie's eyes widened in shock, as she saw an adult's body lay on the beach.

Luke jumped in surprise to hear a startling ear piercing scream echo across the beach and the orphanage. He saw Vonnie running up the stairs as fast as she could, as he left his find behind and tried to run after her, as he knew that she was going to snitch on him to their Matron. 

"Matwen… Matwen!" screamed the little girl.

"What is it child?" worried Edea as she knelt down beside the child. She saw the tears falling down her sweet little face, as she rubbed them with her fingers.

The young girl gasped for breath as she tried to explain what she witnessed. "And Lewk was there too, I don't know what he was doing there."

Cid immediately away from his reverie and took notice of what the girl had to say when she mentioned that there was a body laying on the beach.

"Honey I'll go get Squall and the others, you go take the kids inside, we'll find out what's going on." 

Edea nodded, as she went outside and whispered in Selphie and Rinoa's ears that they needed to gather the children inside.

Cid rushed to gather the crew and took them to the beach, as they walked closer they took notice of the details of the body that lay before them. Zell being as energetic as he is, decided to jog over to it. The rest of the gang watched the young exuberant man run off in the distance, until he stopped suddenly only a few steps before the body. They watched intently yet questionably and wondered what could have shocked the young man so much.

"SEIFER" screamed Zell in a surprised questioning tone.

The others caught wind of what Zell cried out loud, and ran over to him, surrounding the blond haired man, and looked down in surprise to see their former enemy.

Quistis ran down the stone steps, as she heard all the commotion, and jogged her way down to the rest of the gang. She stopped fast, and mouthed the words silently "SEIFER" just as shocked as the rest were. 

Squall knelt down beside the motionless young man, and felt an extremely weak pulse.

"He's alive, but barely" stated Squall. "We need to take him inside now. Irvine you grab his legs, while I take him from his arms. Quistis go and tell Matron, and clear a space for him so we can put him down. Zell you go with Quistis and help her." Motioned Squall, assuming his commanding tone once more.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**AN: HEH SORRY GUYS IF YOU THINK THAT THIS CHAPTER IS A LEETLE BIT SHORT, BUT I THOUGHT HEY WHY NOT HAVE A CLIFFHANGER EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE HEH. SO SERIOUSLY WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I WOULD SO VERY MUCH APPRECIATES IT IF YOU PEOPLE REVIEWED. IM SO IN NEED OF SOME REVIEWS. AS ALWAYS I WOULD APPRECIATE REVIEWS ONCE YOU HAVE READ THIS STORY, AS I STILL AM NERVOUS ON WRITING THE REST. IF YOU HAD ANY IDEAS THAT YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE HAPPEN, PLEASE DO TELL ME, AND SEND ME AN EMAIL, PREFERABLY TO [cra5hovride@btinternet.com][1] I WOULD BE VERY GREATFUL.**

   [1]: mailto:cra5hovride@btinternet.com



	5. Awakening

AN: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW GRINS

AN: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW GRINS  AWAKENING 

Rays of sunlight shone brightly in the orphanage, throughout the day, until the familiar orange glow began to set across the horizon. Shadows cast in different corners around the room. A prone body lay motionless on the bed, where a young man sat on a chair asleep beside the bed, with his cowboy hat turned down, and a younger looking girl lay in his lap, also asleep. The spiky headed young man stood in the corner of the room, hidden among the many shadows of the room. The blond lady sat on the other side of the bed wide-awake, checking the blond man's temperature regularly. The wooden door swung upon, revealing a tall man with brown hair and is adorned with leather, with the sound of clanking metal.

"How his condition?" Inquired Squall pasted with an emotionless face.

Quistis looked up towards his stony glaze and felt the young man's temperature yet again. "He is still burning up with a high temperature, yet his breathing has returned to normal along with a stronger pulse, which is good news."

"I wonder how he managed to wind up in the ocean? Queried Zell. " I thought he died from the whole incident!" 

At that point in time Fujin Athens and Raijin Messiah stepped through the doorway, as they stepped towards Seifer's still frozen form. Fujin first stepped up to him as Raijin stood behind the young woman, holding her shoulders from behind. The once cold-hearted young lady began to let her emotions out since she started becoming involved with Raijin, as she now let the warm tears flow down her soft pale white cheeks, and dropping down onto Seifer's heated body. Raijin turned his partner's body around to face him gently, and looked into her beautiful orange enflaming eyes as he bent down to hug her reassuringly.

"I'm sure he'll be alright ya know! He's always been strong, and I'm sure he can fight his way through this, all he's doing is sleeping for a little while" Comforted Raijin

The beautiful albino looked up at the muscular man that stood before her and admired his juvenile innocence, and appreciated the manner in which he treated her. She smiled softly towards him, and embraced him tightly, as she turned around to look at their beloved companion, whom they lost many years ago. A small genuine smile appeared on both their faces, as they were so glad he wasn't dead.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Days had passed, and Seifer still hadn't awoken, however his condition is fully stable, and nearly all his wounds that he incurred had pretty much healed. His tattered clothes had been thrown away, save his trench coat, which Edea managed to patch up, knowing full well how much he liked it. Most of the gang were sitting down in the meeting area, apart from Quistis, whom sat intently beside the young man. She observed his face intently, admiring his handsome features.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Why were you at the beach in the fist place?" scolded Edea at the young boy that stood before her.

" I wasn't gowing in the water Matwen I pwomise." Replied Luke. " I was only gowing to make sand castwles. Because no-one would pway with me" The young boy looked down at the floor ashamed.

"You know you shouldn't be on the beach, unless there is an adult with you." Explained Edea as her tone of voice lowered from her angry state. "Well if it wasn't for you, we would never have found Seifer on the beach till much later, otherwise…. Never mind."

"I'm sowwy Matwen!" said Luke, as he looked up at the lady with puppy dog eyes, knowing that they wouldn't fail to curry favour with the beautiful lady's heart. She smiled at the sweet innocent face below her, and embraced him in a hug as she knelt down beside him.

"You're still going to be punished young man" smiled Matron

"Awww Matwen" groaned Luke.

"Go on off you go and stay with the other boys and girls in the playroom, and don't go outside please Luke" Pleaded Edea stressing the last part.

"Yes Matwen" he mumbled and ran off into the room, as Edea sighed happily standing up again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The moon began to cover the wondrous sun in the West, resting its sleepy eyes for yet another day of waiting and worrying. The tide had risen covering the dull golden sand with fresh seawater. The waves crashing against the rocks that fortify the grounds of the lighthouse, and the waves laying to rest on the beach, each one unpredictably reaching different parts of the shore line. One wave strolling its way up the sand, as it streamlined its way passing a set of toes, which reached further caressing the feet to which they belonged to, as the water worked its way into each of the cracks and crevices. Squall Leonheart sank his body into the sand closing is eyes softly as his other senses heightened he heard the smooth waves travelling at fast speeds and the howling winds whistling past his ears. As he sat there alone, however not for long, as he sensed the sound of the small granules of sand crunching against each other slowly. He opened his eyes carefully, as in-front of him was a pair of elegant feet, however with the subtle colour of ice blue as he looked up he saw the body of the person was also adorned with a similar colour along with patches of dark blue, and small pale green, just as colour in colour covering the more important parts of the beautiful young body.

"Kaldea, what are you doing here?" Questioned Squall.

"Let's just say I was bored of being by myself and needed some company, and you think too much" She replied and giggled a light melodic laugh, and ended it with a perfect smile.

She sat down beside the young man as she shivered ever so slightly from the chilly winds.

"I thought you like the cold" Inquired Squall

"Heh I can still become cold Squall"

"Here" replied Squall, as he placed his warm leather jacket around her mere naked body.

She smiled thankfully, as she pulled it tighter around her, and leant her head against his shoulder.

"Your worried about him aren't you?"

"I don't know why. I should hate him shouldn't I?" Questioned Squall mainly to himself. "He tried to kill the people of Balamb, Esthar and Garden as well. However more importantly he tried to kill the gang and myself. Why? I…I don't know what to think Kal."

"From what know about the man, yes he was arrogant, and always full of himself, but I don't think he was capable of doing all the things he did willingly, do you?"

"I don't know Kal, besides how do you know anything about Seifer?"

A smile began to form on the ice maiden's lips, as she lifted her head from Squall's shoulder, which began to feel colder, as it was lacking the heat from her head.

"Remember when you and Seifer went for the SeeD mission, in order to pass your SeeD test. You passed my junction to him, and kept Ifrit. Throughout that junction, I got to know more about him, as I swam through his thoughts and memories."

Silence passed between the two lonesome people, as the howling of the wind was prominent. Wisps of Squall's bangs flowed either side of his face, showing his hidden dark orbs, which are his eyes.

"I have been conversing with the other guardians, and they believe that we can help revive Seifer from his state of unconsciousness, however you need to be junctioned to three of us."

"I see" Squall murmured in a low tone. "Who would they be?"

"Bahamut, Ifrit and myself. There will be no danger, however you will weakened and will need rest afterwards."

Further silence passed between them, as Squall contemplated the information relayed to him. Whether he really was prepared to help him out.

"I'll do it!" He said solemnly

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Are you sure it's safe?" Enquired Rinoa, naturally fearing his safety.

"All it will do is weaken the Guardian's and myself slightly that's all honey." Comforted Squall as he enfolded Rinoa in a loving hug.

Everyone was inside the room, apart from Irvine and Selphie, whom were staying with the kids, and tucking them into bed. Squall stepped up closer to the bed, as he stared silently at his face, which looked emotionless, yet Squall could swear that he saw a smile pay on the blond haired man's lips slightly, then dissipate.

"Are you ready Squall?" Questioned Shiva. "You need to junction Bahamut and Ifrit now."

Squall closed his eyes and answered silently within his mind, as he stepped up to Rinoa and Raijin, whom respectively were junctioned to Bahamut and Ifrit. He lifted his arms up, placing one of his hands on each of his companion's shoulders, as all three closed their eyes. Both Rinoa and Raijin concentrated on their guardians, and called them forth to be junctioned to another, as Squall stood there feeling the power of each guardian flow through each of his arms. He felt the heat flow up his right arm as it travelled up him like an encased concentrated fire tornado. His left arm feeling heat and wind, as a white hot energy blast travelled straight up his arm, as both guardians took their places residing in the area already occupied by Shiva.

"How are you three up there?" Inquired Squall with a slight smirk on his face.

Both Ifrit and Bahamut replied with a primordial growl in response to his question, whereas Shiva placed a hand over her mouth trying to hold the laughter in.

"I'll take that as everything is alright then" Squall replied rhetorically, turning his smirk into a full pasted grin. "Great all I need is two other GF's who have a sense of humour"

Squall stood next to Seifer's bed again, as he thought about what would happen once he actually did awaken.

What would happen once he is awake? Will he return to his old ways and try to destroy everything? Would he try to fulfil his dream once again? Would Raijin and Fujin follow him again?

"Don't think so much Squall" commented Ifrit. "Otherwise we won't be able to concentrate on the task at hand. Place your hands on Seifer's chest and keep them there no matter what happens."

As he placed his hands on Seifer's chest, he pressed down, and closed his eyes, as he felt a sudden force pushing against his hands. He pushed down harder, as Seifer's body began to arch, he pushed down harder in response. The might against his own hands strengthened in response to the pressure that he applied on his chest. He began to feel weary from the amount of energy that was drained from him, throughout the procedure.

Everyone in the room watched in awe, as small bolts of electricity flowed around his arms and unto Seifer. Rinoa took a couple of steps forward, however a hand stopped her as she turned around to find the hand belonging to Fujin. The small blasts of electricity and the force became too much at one point that Squall was going to let go, yet with all his might he pushed down hard. However suddenly everything stopped, and Squall flew back fast into Zell crushing him against the wall, knocking him unconscious as he cushioned Squall's missile projection. Squall stood up with the aide of Raijin and Cid, as he blinked his eyes warily, and nearly collapsed to the floor again, if it were not for the arm support form the other two men. Poor Zell was awakened by Fujin, as she slapped his cheek lightly, which caused him to groan

"Alright who summoned Choco Mog?" Groaned Zell, as he shook his head, and attempted to focus upon the rest of the gang, and if possible the gigantic bright fluffy yellow bird.

The others just looked at him and burst into fits of laughter even Fujin, which caused her to release her grip of Zell, whom crashed back down onto the floor, with an audible thud.

All attention had been returned to Seifer at hand, where Quistis was checking his vital signs. Everything was fine, yet he never woke. 

"What happened Kal?" Inquired Squall. "The process is not immediate it takes its time to have its effect. Meanwhile are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing a good nights rest wont work, that is if I can get some." Retorted Squall. "Hey well done you three, and thanks."

"Your welcome!" Replied Bahamut's rough echoed voice.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Night passed, as Raijin and Fujin slept beside Seifer's bed, as Fujin's head lay against Raijin's heavily built chest, as she lay sound asleep. Whereby Quistis lay in the wooden chair by the other side of the bed as she had done for many nights. She leant her head against the soft mattress with her arms crossed underneath as support. She felt a small ticklish feeling rub against her cheek and thought nothing of it. It must have been a breeze from the window blowing her hair against her cheek she thought while in mid sleep, however the ticklish feeling came again, which disturbed her thoroughly, however she stood up with her eyes barely open, and walked over to the window silently careful not to waken the others, yet she found the window not open, and turned around, to find a pair of glazed blue eyes that looked prominent in the dark.

"Sorry if I woke you up, you looked so peaceful" murmured the young man "And who might you be?"

"SEIFER Y…YOU'RE AWAKE!" Quistis shouted a little too loudly, as she startled Raijin from his sleep, as he clumsily fell back from his chair, however Fujin as agile as she is stood up before falling down with him.

** **

** **

**AN: YAY SEIFER'S AWAKE. COMEON YOU GUYS DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS GONNA KILL ONE OF THE GREATEST CHARACTERS OF FFVIII. ACH I REALLY THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND HELP. I WANNA SHOUT OUT TO SORCERESS FUJIN AND ASHBEAR WHOM HAVE HELPED ME A LO. SO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH HOPEFULLY WONT TAKE ME TOO LONG, BECAUSE IVE PLANNED OUT WHAT IM GOING TO DO HEHE. AND NOW IM FINALLY A REGISETERD MEMBER OF FF.NET YOU CAN GET AUTHORALERTS FROM ME GRINS. IF YOU HAD ANY IDEAS THAT YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE HAPPEN, PLEASE DO TELL ME, AND SEND ME AN EMAIL, PREFERABLY TO [cra5hovride@btinternet.com][1] I WOULD BE VERY GREATFUL.**

   [1]: mailto:cra5hovride@btinternet.com



	6. SAD NOTICE TO ALL

Authors request!  
  
Hey everyone, well unfortuntly this is not a new chapter at all. For those who know me well enough my 6th chapter had dissapeared along with all my story notes and other stories I had planned. I would like to apologise to all who had reviewed my story and had actually liked it. I have decided to stop writing altogether now for many reasons. I shall leave what I have done for you incase you want to read it. However I apologise again and would like to thank you all for your help and encouragement, especially in particular to the following:  
  
  
Ashbear  
Sorceress Fujin  
Tooner  
Malice Shaw  
&  
RobertDogWood  
  
Take care all  
  
This is Cra5hovride signing out (Heh Always wanted to say that lmao) 


End file.
